MSI: Murder Scene Investigation
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: What else makes a great murder story other than complicated and astonishing murders and steamy romance? Sasuke and Sakura. Each chapter includes a new case that our favorite Sasuke and Sakura are in charge of.


******MSI : MURDER SCENE INVESTIGATION******

_Case Title – _**MURDER AT THE BAR. **

_Case info: Naruto is the found dead in the bathroom of Rocklee's bar. Suspects: Hyuga, Hinata; Hyuga, Neji; Lee, Rocklee; Nara, Shikamaru; Sarutobi, Konohamaru; Yamanaka, Ino Taking Care of the Case: Chief Sasuke Uchiha and Detective Sakura Haruno _

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on. Every excellent police officer takes a day off!" Sasuke exclaimed as he leaned more on his leather chair, close to tipping the whole chair over. Assistant, off and on girlfriend, and Detective, Sakura Haruno looked at Sasuke and simply shook her head.<p>

Sasuke and Sakura were excellent when working together _after_ they finished bickering. Sakura had a very creative mind and the brains for solving mysteries whether it's through forensic or just cracking the code. Growing up with mystery stories to read, Sakura has a soft spot for mysteries in her heart and now she is living her dream, solving mysteries that approach her. Sakura is passionate about her work and is on it twenty four/seven. On the other hand, Sasuke is the leaned back, care-free police officer, who is excellent at what he does when he actually puts the effort into it. He got the job mostly through his father who had been Chief, though through a bullet shot on his nerve, his nerve system failed leaving Chief Fugaku Uchiha paralyzed for the rest of his life. Now, being the successor of Fugaku (since his brother, Itachi, took up politics rather than the police force), Sasuke has taken the job of Chief, which for Sasuke isn't a bad things as Fugaku had always inspired him to become a police officer.

Though, Sakura and Sasuke were close friends, extremely close to the point where they are in a relationship, though the relationship breaks every other day, that even the two are immune to it. It is usually because Sasuke is being too lazy on things or Sakura is being to harsh on things. Or it'd be that Sasuke is flirting with the other police officers that are female, or it could be that Sakura is secretly working with other police officers that are male. In other words, both love each other, yet hate each other at the same time it's quite funny.

Sasuke is on his seat, awaiting for a phone call from someone that something is happening, but nothing was going on or anything big that the Chief would need to go as there were hundreds of other police officers who could have been on the job. Sasuke and Sakura's specialty had been murders, if there was any murder case, they would put themselves on the case to solve the case with their minds.

"Look, Sakura, there aren't any calls. Come on, I promised Rocklee that we would go to his party at the club that he recently bought. You know, Perdente?" Sasuke told her with a grin. Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Perdente? Isn't that Italian for loser?" The rosette asked as Sasuke winked towards her.

"Of course, it is! I suggested the name. I told him this would be the only club he would buy, so...he should name it something that represents the chap!" Sasuke explained with laughter at the end. Sakura couldn't help, but chuckle. Rocklee had been in the Knitting Club back in high school, he was said to have become a fashion designer, but apparently he became a businessman.

"How could he possibly afford the place?" Sakura asked as Sasuke shook his head. "Please, there are two reasons it's called _Perdente. _Reason one, it represents him. Reason two, the place is a hot mess! Maybe we should take a look at it..."

"No." Sakura replied, strictly. "We need to stay back and check if there are any calls."

Sasuke got up from his chair and walked towards Sakura. Sakura had a sloppy bun on her head, though within seconds of Sasuke approaching her, he pulled the rubber band creating the bun off her head sliding it off her hair making her hair out. Her hair was beautiful and silky, it spelled like strawberries and raspberries!

"Upset that you aren't wearing the right clothing?" He asked with his mouth close enough that it was if he was breathing on her neck and that minty smell from the Trident gum he had been chewing just escaped from his mouth into her nostrils.

Sakura moaned a bit, but then looked back at Sasuke. Man, she was working with possibly the closest thing to God than God himself! Sasuke had fine packed abs which was easily visible through his cop outfit. His hair was a sexy, yet annoying when other people commented on it, it was a dark obsidian color as if it were in volcanoes, though he had gotten blue streaks which weren't so visible with the dark color. His scent was like a midnight sex, that drove Sakura crazy.

"No, Officer. I don't want to attend this party of your um..._friend's._" Sakura responded after pulling away from him. Sasuke shook his head and picked her up, bridal style. "Refusing the cop? Then, I'm afraid I have to take you downtown." Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes that were like spring meadows, grew big as she was picked up. Yet, she giggled at his statement and held onto him.

After about an hour, giving both Sakura and Sasuke sometime to get ready for the party at _Perdente. _Sasuke was dressed in an ivoryblack Mentopolitian City jacket with a white shirt with a black, red, and white plaid vest on top of it. He wore a pair of dark jeans with a leather belt and a pair of red and white converse. Sakura had been wearing a navy blue blouse which had an X with leather and rhinestones on the belt which had connected the sleeve on the left side of her body while the right side was sleeveless. With the top, Sakura had a pair of black skinny jeans and cute black heels to match the outfit. She had on blue eyeshadow and her hair was out with a blue butterfly clip.

Sasuke grinned as he saw Sakura. "Ready?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed as she got into Sasuke's black Ferrari given to him by his father last year on his twenty first birthday when he went to Vegas.

The "couple" drove towards the club, recently bought by Rocklee. The outside wasn't very pleasant as it just looked like a plain building built by bricks with a neon lights flashing: _Perdente. _Sasuke and Sakura laughed after looking at the name and walked into the building which was much, much, MUCH, better than the two expected. It was dark, except for bar lights and the disco lights flashing the different colors.

"Wow...this place is no _Perdente_" Sasuke said, Sakura seemed as if she ignored his comment as the music was too loud making her not able to hear Sasuke's comment.

The music had been playing_, I Like It by Enrique Iglesias. _Enrique was an extremely Spanish singer which all the girls of Konoha fell for with his extremely good looks and pleasant voice that made any of his sings simply amazing.

Around the club had been many people Sakura and Sasuke recognized such as Ino Yamanaka, a well-known model, aspiring to become a supermodel where she would be known worldwide. Rocklee, of course, the businessman. Neji Hyuga, the professional boxer. Shikamaru Nara, the software developer, also the owner of SlowPoke, the social website which everyone has. Hinata Hyuga, a vet.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards Ino, leaving Sasuke, to go to her long-lost best friend. When Ino saw Sakura, her eyes grew wide. "SAKURA!" She squealed as she jumped off of her boyfriend's Shikamaru's lap and ran towards the rosette.

Ino was beautiful, she and Sasuke went out in Middle School, though called it off in High School where they would be meeting different people. Ino had long, beautiful blonde hair that went down to her lower back. A beautiful shade of turquoise eyes fitting the natural blonde and blue eyed female cliché.

Ino put her arms around Sakura, who did the same to her. "You squealed! You pig!" Sakura cried out with a wink, Ino laughed. "Oh, quiet down, Billboard Brow!"

The two hated each other in middle as mean girl, Temari, told each other lies about each other ruining such a good friendship that was from the time the two girls were toddlers! They were even born on the same day! Though, after the three years in middle school, both girls learned that what Temari had said was a lie, so they became friends again...inseparable.

Hinata walked towards the two hugging friends, she gently poked Sakura and put her hands behind her back. She silently waited till at the corner of Sakura's eye, the rosette saw Hinata. Sakura broke the hug between her and Ino and turned towards Hinata. "HINATA!" She cried out, putting her arms around Hinata, who blushed.

Ino smirked as she put her own arms around the two. Hinata had become friends with Sakura when Ino and Sakura stopped being friends since Sakura needed a friend for support and since Hinata was Sakura's second closest friend, Sakura went to her for support while Ino went to Tenten. Though, secretly Hinata and Tenten were trying to make the two becoming friends.

Hinata was not as beautiful as Sakura or Ino, she had long violet hair that went to her mid-back. It was thick, though unlike common thick hair which is usually dry and frizzy, Hinata's hair is soft like a pillow. Her eyes are a beautiful milky clear color that when you look at it, you could see your reflection clearly.

"Girl! I have not seen you...in so...LONG!" Sakura exclaimed as Hinata smiled and nodded. "Yes, it has been a while..."

As the girls were reconciling, Sasuke shook his head as he walked towards the bar. Next to Sasuke was Shikamaru. "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" The man said. The man had long brown hair that was put up into a ponytail. Sasuke turned to look at Shikamaru, he grinned. "Shikamaru Nara! My man! The King of SlowPoke! Man, I love that website!" He exclaimed as he put out his hand for a handshake. Shikamaru smirked a bit as he finished taking a sip of his red wine. "Ah, that stuff is good! Almost as good as meeting you after all this time. Police Officer, eh?"

Sasuke nodded. "You've got that right!" Shikamaru grinned. "I knew you were destined to be an officer." The raven haired male just winked as he looked at the bar tender.

"Get me scotch, the rich kind, please. Today's a good day." Sasuke said. "So, Shikamaru. How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?" Shikamaru responded. "I'm still with Ino, that's why I'm still living."

Sasuke laughed as a memory ran through his head of the time Ino and Sasuke were home alone. They were enjoying the time they had, making out. Sasuke's hands moved up into Ino's shirt, while Ino's hands moved down towards Sasuke's junk.

"Ahhhh. Ino! She's...she's a good one, my man."

"So are you and Sakura...?" Shikamaru asked as he shook his glass, hoping Sasuke would get the vibe on what he was trying to ask.

"You could say so. I kissed her, and she liked it...so I think that means we probably are back together." Sasuke answered as Shikamaru chuckled.

"Your SlowPoke relationship keeps changing..." The ponytail man joked as Sasuke took a sip of the alcoholic drink given to him by the bartender. "Nerd, much? Ahhhhhhh...sike nah!"

–

"Come on, let's dance!" Ino cried out as Sakura, Hinata, and her sat around a round table full of the teeny glasses which had previously contained shots in it. Both girls, Sakura and Ino, were surprised that Hinata was drinking.

"Maybe she's trying to loosen up..." Ino whispered to Sakura as Hinata gulped another 'Rum Runner' which drinking a bit too much of would land you in a drunken state that the words coming out of your mouth would make gibberish look like gibberish!

"Hey! That sounds good to me...Ya know?" Sakura responded with a slight slur in her tone. The 'Rum Runner' was certainly getting to her.

Ino smirked as she stood up. "Ah, gash!" After a second, Ino screamed. "LET'S DANCE!"

Sakura shook her had. "Nu-uh! I gotta make sure Hinata doesn't drink _too_ much. I don't wanna drive her home. Since I'll be with Sasuke...if you know what I mean..." The rosette said with a wink.

"Oh...OH...OOOOOOH! NAUGHTY GIRL!" Ino cried out as Sakura nodded.

"Oh come on, I know you Shika...do some naughty naughty things in the bathroom. That faucet was not with water from the sink..." Hinata abruptly said, surprising both Sakura and Ino.

"HINATA! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Both Sakura and Ino cried out.

Hinata smiled as she continued to drink the rum that was mixed into the shot. "ANNYWAYS!" Ino cried out. "I'M GONNA GO DANCE! COME IF YOU WANT! I'M GONNA PARTY!"

Ino made her way towards the dance floor to find a dance partner to the song that had been now playing. The song had been _Cannibal _by Ke$ha.

"I...AM...CANNIBAL! CANNIBAL! I AM!" Ino cried out as she skipped towards where it became darker and darker with only disco lights for support.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had been discussing plans upon stopping cyberbullying which had been reported to Shikamaru. The two were so drunk, that their plan had been to get Rebecca Black to sing Friday till the person promised to stop bullying the other person or the second idea that was thought between the two was having Ino show them their face when she wasn't wearing makeup.

For a moment after the two discussed their "plans", there was a silence as Sasuke scanned the pub to look for his girl, Sakura. On the way, his eyes passed the dance floor where he had saw Ino's bottom moving up and down a blonde man's waist. The blonde man's hands were at the rim of her butt cheeks, practically touching her butt. The blonde man began to move his hands to the front of her body moving up and up on her body while Ino put her hand on his shoulder continuing to move her butt on his chest and waist.

The blonde had spiky golden blonde hair and aqua blue eyes similar to Ino's. He was somewhat short, yet handsome. Whether it had been abs, perfect V, muscles, or just the fact that his face was so perfect with no blemishes at all.

Ino turned herself around as she looked at the male, her eyes grew wide. "NARUTO!" She cried out, recognizing who she had just been grinding with. Naruto grinned as he put his arm around her, while walking to the bar. "Damn, Ino. Is it me or have you grown hotter within the last few years?"

Ino, had been completely wasted, with the drinks she had before and the shot she had after dancing with some other male, the shot being a 'Long Island Iced Tea'. The drink was sure to make anyone wasted, especially women. Women were sure to get wasted with the amount of alcohol filled in the drunk. Vodka. Tequila. Light Rum. Gin. Triple-Sec. And, Coca-Cola, with a little mix of whiskey into it. After this little drink, Ino went to the dance floor where she began dancing with Naruto.

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki was possibly the biggest pervert and flirt that existed in the whole world. More than his step father, Jiraiya, who wrote pornographic books. He loved girls and everything about them, which is why he spent most of his time at the pub where he would be meeting a ton of girls.

"I must have grown hotter!" Ino cried out with laughter. Naruto put his arm around Ino's waist and pulled her closer to him. "I know..."

"BOYFRIEND!" She cried out as Naruto immediately took his hands off of Ino.

"Awwww. Shikamaru, still?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded as Naruto grinned. "He's a good dude. Though, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I tested you on something..."

"What...what are you talking about?" Ino asked, confused, as she looked around the room for Shikamaru.

"Kissing test. I want to see if you are as good as a kisser as you were back in high school." Naruto said with a wink.

"KISSING! Are you crazy? I just...said I have a boyfriend! WHO'S HERE!" Ino exclaimed, astonished Naruto would ask such a thing. Naruto looked around till he saw Sasuke and Shikamaru, staring right at them.

"Oh...I get it. Your boyfriend is watching us from the other side of this bar. I got it!" Naruto replied as he stared at Shikamaru and Sasuke who had only been three seats away. "Wanna dance again?"

"Nahhh." Ino responded, shaking her head.

"Why? Is your feet hurting from those heels?" Naruto joked with a grin.

"No way! These heels never hurt! They are uber comfortable!" Ino exclaimed as she sat down. Naruto shrugged and began walking back to the dance floor where another girl caught his eye. That girl had been Tenten, the only girl who looked just as good as Princess Leia from Star Wars with buns in her head. Tenten was the crush of boxer, Neji Hyuga, also cousin of Hinata (hence the same surname).

Tenten put her body close to Naruto's as he put his hands on her hips pushing her closer to him. One set of gray eyes were watching as their bodies rubbed against each other on the dance floor. The gray eyes belong to Neji. He was sipping a Bloody Mary as he watched, Tenten was his. Not Naruto's. Naruto and Neji never got along, it was because of Hinata's crush for Naruto that had always been neglected by Naruto, it was impossible for him not to know that the girl had a crush on him. He broke her heart multiple times, and he vowed to break his face for that.

Naruto put his soft lips onto Tenten's lips as pushed them together on the dance floor. Tenten put her arms around Naruto who picked her up and carried her back to the seat. After a few seconds, Tenten and Naruto stopped kissing.

"Talk about you being a good kisser." She said as Naruto grinned. "I told you, Tenten. My kisses are just as good as they were back in High School. Possibly even better!"

Tenten laughed as she frowned. "Aw, shit. I'm sorry, but I have to go! My mother wanted me home by Eleven, and it's already 10:45, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now! Sorry, Naruto!" The bun headed girl waved to Naruto and waved to Neji, whom she spotted in one of the seats in the upper level of the bar.

Neji smiled, though it was hard to see, but it was a smile. A surprising smile especially after Tenten and Naruto's kiss. That had been it, he was for sure going to kill this guy no matter what happens.

–

Ino, who had been sitting near by to the seat at which Tenten and Naruto had made out at, she came by and took the seat Tenten had been sitting in. "Wow. Look at you, kissing all the girls from high school. Trying to impress them?"

"Impress, that's my second name. I can use it in a very good sentence! I, for sure, can impress you, in a kiss. I can show you that these delicious lips have grown more than they did back in high school." Naruto explained with a grin. Ino shrugged as she looked at Shikamaru and Sasuke's way.

"They aren't looking, now come on...kiss me!" She whispered as Naruto grabbed her in for a kiss. The kiss which had no romantic significance meant so much. The kiss was just as great as Naruto said it'd be. His lips touching hers made sparks go in her body. It made her wonder on whether Naruto was the better boyfriend or was Shikamaru. During the kiss, Naruto's hands had been traveling down towards the blonde's bum, but it was stopped by Ino.

"Naruto, I have a boyfriend!" She cried out as Naruto shrugged. "Hey, if you let me kiss you...why can't I touch your butt?"

"It's Shikamaru's property!" The blonde exclaimed as she winked and walked towards Hinata and Sakura.

–

Back at Sasuke and Shikamaru, who had been watching everything, both looked in awe. They heard everything, Ino _let_ him kiss her even though she _had_ a boyfriend, SHIKAMARU! Shikamaru was mad, real mad. "Give me the strongest drink you've got!" Shikamaru exclaimed to the bartender as anger rushed through him.

Sasuke's plan worked on pretending as if they weren't looking to see whether Ino would do anything or not. And, just as they thought...she did do something.

"I swear to god...Ino...it must have been all Naruto! He was the one who pulled her in for the kiss!" Shikamaru yelled, Sasuke blinked as he then opened his mouth. "Shikamaru, calm down. You are drunk and when you are drunk, you might do something hasty. Just calm down, maybe it was just a welcome back. I mean it has been a while since we have all seen each other."

"NO! He is definitely trying to steal my girl!" said Shikamaru as he slammed his fist on the bar. Sasuke put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, continuing to attempt to cool him down, though not much success was happening.

–

Sakura sat at the seat next to Hinata, who had finally stopped drinking. She was somewhat drunk, the alcohol was beginning to wear off, but she wasn't in her full, one hundred percent senses.

"Hinata, you know...it's so weird to think of all the people that have hooked up from the time we were in school. Like, I've been hearing rumors about Rocklee and Temari, have been hooking up. Though, I have a pretty good feeling that Temari is just in it for the money and Rocklee is well...the desperate fellow he is. Then, Shikamaru and Ino, are still going at it...I mean they seem to be doing pretty good! Though, let's just hope..Shikamaru didn't see Ino..." Sakura explained as Hinata's face went up with her eyebrows raised.

"What did Ino do?" Hinata asked as Sakura sighed.

"Ino was an idiot and decided to...um...dance with a man, a little too closely. If you know what I mean. Remember those parties that we saw on Kakashi's BookFace back in high school when BookFace was popular till Shika made the epic SlowPoke! Anyways, remember that party where we saw Asuma and Kurenai and then Kakashi and some other girl dancing...imagine that, for what Ino and that man had been doing." The rosette explained as Hinata's clear eyes grew wide.

"Why would she do such a thing? I mean...I mean...she and Shikamaru are going out! Why would she cheat on him like that! Is she in her senses!" Hinata cried out, in total shock.

"I don't know! But, all I know is that...they were way _too close_. Especially for Shikamaru to have seen..." Sakura replied with a shrug. "Not much we can do."

Just as the saying goes, _speak of the devil_, Ino came back to Hinata and Sakura, who had their arms crossed when she approached them. "What's wrong?"

"You probably broke poor Shikamaru's heart! If he had saw what you and this man had been doing!" Hinata said with a frown as Ino just chuckled as she flipped a few strands of her hair backwards.

"That man was...hehe, Naruto! Gosh! Did you know that his kissing skills still remain the same!" Ino informed with a slight chuckle at the end. "I'm sorry, but I could not resist Naruto! It's Naruto! When we were dancing, I had no idea who it was till we got off the dance floor and I looked at him. I saw the spiky hair and the cat marks on his face, all I could think was...NARUTO! And, just as I thought. It was him!" Ino explained.

"AND, YOU KISSED HIM!" Sakura asked, demanding an answer immediately otherwise she would gone into KILLING-SAKURA MODE.

"No, honey. He asked me if I wanted to do this test...and I was like what kind of test? And, he said a KISSING TEST! So, I told him that Shikamaru was only like three seats away...if he saw us kissing, I'd be so dead! So, when I saw that Shikamaru wasn't looking and I saw his delicious lips...I just went "Kiss me, he's not looking" and let's just say that kiss brought back more memories than I would have thought of!" The blonde continued with a grin.

Sakura's anger began to wear off his as she moved right next to Ino. "What kind of memories?"

Hinata, on the other hand was fiddling with her thumbs murmuring: "He cheated on me...He cheated me"

After Sakura and Ino, who had been talking about how good Naruto's kisses were and how much better they were than Sasuke's or Shikamaru's or how bad they were compared to Shikamaru's and Sasuke's, they noticed Hinata had been whispering something that they weren't able to understand.

"What was that, Hinata?" Ino asked raising her brown eyebrow. Sakura looked at Ino and her jaw dropped.

"HEY! You are a blonde, yet you have brown eyebrows!" Sakura exclaimed as Ino glared at Sakura.

"Quiet, Forehead." Ino looked back at Hinata and repeated her question. "What was that, Hinata?"

"He cheated on me..." She said a bit louder, though Ino and Sakura still couldn't hear.

"What?" Sakura asked this time.

"I said...he cheated on me." Hinata said louder, though the music was louder than her, so they hadn't been able to understand. All they could hear was he and me.

"What?" Ino questioned before Hinata, practically screamed. "HE CHEATED ON ME!"

"Who! I swear I'm going to punch them across the face and..." Sakura cried out, pointing to her fist.

"Naruto! He kissed you, Ino. He was cheating on me...And, he kissed you too before, Sakura...he was cheating on me again. And, with many other girls." Hinata explained with a frown. Sakura and Ino glanced at each other, then shrugged.

Naruto and Hinata were never a couple, it was always that Hinata was in love with Naruto.

"How dare he...cheat on me? He's mine...ONLY MINE!" Hinata exclaimed, almost screaming. She glared at Sakura and Ino with a very cold look. She got out of her seat and ran to the bathroom in tears.

"Is she on her period?" Ino asked, earning a slap from Sakura, who glared at her. Ino mouthed, _just asking. _

"Do you want me to go get her?" Ino asked as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sakura said as she began walking towards Sasuke and Shikamaru.

–

Neji got up from his seat as he saw someone run into the bathrooms. Even from a distance, he saw a glimpse of paleness in the eyes. Pales eyes were only to a Hyuga and he knew Hinata was here. Hinata never ran like that into the bathroom unless she was upset. Being the brother like figure to her, he walked over there towards Ino and Sakura. But, by the time Neji reached, Ino had been walking towards the bathroom, so Sakura had been the only one there.

"You, Haruno. Come here." He commanded, with no smile or emotion in his tone.

Sakura turned around and saw Neji asking or well, really demanding her to be there. She did as she was asked and went towards the male. He glared at her as he crossed his arms showing that he was angry.

"Where is Hinata?" He asked as he looked around, Sakura bit her lips as she sighed. "She is in the bathroom..."

"Why is she in the bathroom?" The boxer continued to interrogate.

"Uh...well, she was crying..." Sakura said. Neji looked at Sakura and put his arms on his arm and began to squeeze it. "What. Did. You. Do. To _Her? _I swear...I'll kill you if you did anything to my cousin. And, you know I will. Your boyfriend down there has arrested me countless times for attempt of murder, I won't treat you no different than the others."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. _HOLY SHIT. HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!_ "Neji, you see...Ino and I had been talking about...Naruto. And, all of a sudden, Hinata says that he cheated on her with us and other girls. And...well, she just glared at us and ran into the bathroom." Sakura explained.

"Uzumaki was behind all this. That little bastard! First, he neglects the love of Hinata. Second, he plays with my girl. And, third, he made Hinata cry. He is going to pay for this. The next time I see him...he's going to be _dead_."

"Your girl? Who would your girl be? And, wait if he neglects her love...why did she he was her boyfriend?" Sakura asked, still confused on what was going on.

"Tenten. She's my girl...never mind, I have better things to do rather than tell you about my cousin and me. I have to go check that she hasn't killed herself _like the last time Naruto didn't reply to her text_." Neji said, grumbling the last few words and ran into the bathroom.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she thought of the last few words said by Neji. Something was definitely going on between them, the rosette just shrugged, and decided to go meet with Sasuke and Shikamaru. This way she would be able to tell whether Shikamaru saw the kiss or not.

When Sakura reached the two, all she could see was an extremely drunk Shikamaru and a Sasuke who had been trying to calm Shikamaru down.

"Shika...calm down." Sasuke kept saying. Though, Sasuke continuously asked for the same thing from Shikamaru, Shikamaru never listened and continued to drink.

"I'm going to kill Naruto.."

Sakura rolled her eyes, this had been the third person to have said that. She took a seat next to Shikamaru, with the current actions done by Shikamaru, she was one hundred ten percent sure that he had saw something of Ino and Naruto otherwise he wouldn't have gone to the extreme of drunkenness.

"I'm going to k-" The pony tailed drunk man had been saying, but all of a sudden he felt something going up this his throat and he stopped breathing for a second. He ran to the bathroom, where he would be able to throw up the vomit which had been from all the drinking.

–

Rocklee, who had been walking around the club, making sure everyone was having a good time walked over to Naruto, who had been enjoying a drink. Naruto was incredibly sweaty from all the dancing and the humidity on the dance floor.

Rocklee took a seat next to Naruto as he ordered rum for himself. He turn the chair to face Naruto. "So, Naruto, dude...how do you like the place?"

"I love it, man. I might be coming here every other day. You know, you were such a loser in High School, no one would have imagined you to have be owning such a hot place in Konoha. Nice job, man!" Naruto exclaimed as he put out his hand for Rocklee to high-five, though being the formal and nerdy person he was, Rocklee shook hands with Naruto.

"Ah, still the same nerd from high school, eh? Anyways, I'm surprised you are still talking to me. I mean I was a total dick to you in High School. Always making you do my homework, asked for your crush and then purposely stole that crush, put itching powder in your underwear, made up the rumor about you being gay, also starting the rumor that you were Might Guy's son, and of course getting the football team to dress you up in a cheerleader outfit and make up on the school's statue. Man, now that I look back...I really was a douche." Naruto explained, laughing at the memories. "If I were you, I would have _killed me _at this moment."

Rocklee laughed nervously. "Kill you? Come on..."

Naruto raised his eyebrows as he took a sip of his drink, trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Well, I gotta take a piss..."

Rocklee raised his bushy eyebrows. "Uh...piss? What's that?"

"I gotta take a pee...where is the bathroom?" Naruto asked, rolling his eyes. Rocklee nodded his head as he got out of his seat.

"Here, I'll walk you..." Rocklee said as Naruto shrugged. Rocklee ,then began leading Naruto into the bathroom.

–

The song _One Shot, Two Shot _had been playing by Eminem, a famous rapper whom people go crazy for. They say Eminem is a real rapper because he doesn't rap about sex, cars, and money... he raps about life

_I told you all motherfuckers I was coming back  
>What now nigga what now what<br>You's the projects nigga _

For the next, five minutes after Rocklee and Naruto went to the bathroom, Sakura and Sasuke had been discussing the somewhat reunion of everybody from high school, bringing back memories of the old relationships they had, old friendships, and such. It was nice time, for sure.

"Say, Sasuke...what time is it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at his rich and expensive watch.

"Just turned...11:15..." Sasuke explained.

_One shot two shot three shots four shots  
>All I hear is gunshots this is where the fun stops<br>Bodies drop hit the floor music's off  
>Parties stop, everybody hit the door someone's licking shots off <em>

All of a sudden, a sound which beat the music was heard. The sound of a gunshot. Both, Sasuke and Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Was that a gun shot?" Sakura asked, worriedly. Sasuke gulped as he got out of his seat. Suddenly, someone yelled.

"HE'S BEEN SHOT!"

Sasuke and Sakura ran to where the voice had been coming from, it was from someone in the bathroom. The two ran into the bathroom where they saw a dead blonde. The blonde was Naruto, his eyes were opened and shocked. He was on the floor, dead as a bullet was shot right in his chest, a bulls eye for the person wanting to kill him.

"Who's in here?" Sasuke asked, loudly, as he looked at the body. "Sakura, call the police. We've got a murder case on our hands..."

* * *

><p>The police arrived and began closing all the doors to the bar, so no one would be able to exit as the murderer of Naruto was one of people in the bar. Specifically, one of people in the <em>bathroom<em>.

In the bathroom was Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Rocklee. The person who screamed out the murder was Konohamaru.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, who looked confused. "Why is everyone in here? This is a boy's bathroom..." Sakura looked specifically at Hinata and Ino.

"I understand Neji, Shikamaru, Rocklee, and Naruto, of course being here. As well as Konohamaru. As they are all men and this is a _men_'s bathroom. Not a _female_'s bathroom." Sasuke said.

"I...I wanted to go to the bathroom because I was crying and...I just ran into the first on I could find, which happened to the be the men's bathroom." Hinata explained.

"I followed her in here, to check on her." Ino continued.

"Everybody, out. We are all going to do a little background check..." Sakura spoke as they all walked with her out of the bathroom and outside to the back of the club which was a muddy surface with the rain from the day before.

Before Sasuke walked out, Officer Kakashi ran up to Sasuke and gave him a bag. "In here is all the material for investigating. Good luck, if we find anything...we'll let you know through the walkies-talkie." Sasuke nodded and left to go back to the group.

"Eek! This place is all muddy and I'll get my toes messed up!" Ino cried out as everyone just glared at her. They all walked towards a picnic table.

Sasuke reached inside of the bag to search for the taser, after he had found it, he grabbed it out of the bag. "Everybody, stand still."

Within moments, He began tasing each one of them to see who had a weapon on them that would be suspicious to the murder. First was Hinata, then Neji, then Shikamaru, Rocklee, and till it reached the end, Konohamaru."

When approaching Neji, Shikamaru, and Rocklee, the taser beeped, creating awareness of the suspicious weapon attached to them. On Neji had been a small gun as well as a pocket knife, Shikamaru had a gun with him, and Rocklee had a gun with them. Sasuke took the four weapons away from the three men.

Sakura quickly noted the current information as Sasuke looked at each of the suspects sternly. "**One **of you all or maybe two or maybe all of you are in this, but you are all suspects in the murder of Naruto Uzumaki. Now, I'm going to part all of you, so none of you will remain close to each other. Understood? No one must move from their spot..."

All the suspects nodded as Sasuke began assigning.

"Okay, Hinata. You stay here." Sasuke told her.

"Ino, over to the left."

"Konohamaru, over to the right. All the way in the end."

"Neji, to the right of Ino."

"Rocklee, to the right of Neji."

"I'm scared of Neji! He might kill me!" Rocklee cried out like a wimp, earning a death glare from Neji, causing Rocklee to whimper and follow the instructions of Sasuke.

Hinata took a seat the picnic table and Sakura and Sasuke sat across from her.

"Before we begin, let me tell you what we are going to do." Sasuke said as he reached inside the bag to take out a voice recorder. "Sakura, you may explain."

"Hinata Hyuga, you are officially a suspect in the murder of Naruto Uzumaki. By law and to investigate this murder, we will be interrogating you. With the voice recorder that Sasuke has just taken out, your voice will be recorded so we will be able to repeat it if needed to and will have evidence if something you say is...important enough for this case that we may have a reason to arrest you or to not arrest you.

Shall we start?"

"Hinata. Why were you in the bathroom?" Sasuke asked, formally. Sakura had her notebook ready to hear the answer said by the lavender haired after turning on the recorder.

"I-I...was in the bathroom because I was crying."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura wrote down the answer.

"Why were you crying?" Sakura asked, knowing the answer. Though as a detective, it was her duty to ask such questions.

"I was sad that Naruto was cheating on me. And, that he was going to other people. Naruto is **mine, only mine...**_**.**_ That's why I was crying because, he cheated on me...and, wouldn't any girlfriend be upset when their man cheats on them or is even talking to another girl!" Hinata exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, yet said nothing. Sakura wrote down the answer again.

"Hinata, you love Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked as Hinata nodded, continuously.

"Yes, yes. Very much. He's _mine_. Remember? Only mine...of course I love him." The lavender headed girl answered.

"You would never...what's that term...kill him, would you? Maybe you were..." Sasuke said, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Maybe you were tired of being neglected by Naruto as he would never understand your true love for him or that he never responded to your text messages?" Sakura immediately asked, remembering her conversation with Neji.

"NO! I would never do such a horrific thing...I love Naruto. I would rather kill myself than kill him. He's too perfect. And, why would I ever pick up a gun...I'm scared of guns!" Hinata explained, almost screaming in astonishment.

"Yes, but looks are deceiving." He said with a cough at the end. "Anyways, where were you when the gun shot was heard and what were you doing?"

"As I said I was sobbing. I was in a stall, sitting on the toilet, covering my ears and closed because I was ignoring what Ino and Neji had been saying. I just wanted to be alone...but, they wouldn't leave me alone."

"There is a gap in each of the stalls, so you must have seen a glimpse of what was happening out of the stall, right?" Sakura asked.

"No, my eyes were closed. I figured that if I just shut them out, they'd actually go away..."

Sasuke nodded, then proceeded to the next content of the interrogation. "Hinata, I want you to take this gun...and, I want you to shoot at me. Shoot right here, where this bright red and yellow target is."

Both, Sakura and Hinata looked at Sasuke as if he was crazy. "Sasuke, are you out of your mind!"

Hinata's eye grew wide, a gun! She gets scared when giving a shot to a pet as she would never ever want to injure someone unless her anger took over her. Hinata shook her head as she took her eyes away from the gun to look back at Sasuke.

"I-I'm s-sorry...Sasuke, but I-I can't do it..." Hinata stuttered, but Sasuke shook his head, refusing to believe her.

"Why can't you do it, Hinata? Didn't you kill Naruto? You know...he never loved you. He was always in love with other girls like for say, Ino. Oh yes, Naruto loved Ino, they had this off and on relationship all the time..." Sasuke spoke, narrowing his eyes at Hinata.

Hinata won't budge, the words stung, but not enough. Sakura blinked at Sasuke's actions, what in the world was he doing? Having Hinata shoot him? That's impossible, Hinata is a wimp! Not only that, why was he insulting her? Telling her things like this?

_Maybe I should have told him what Neji blurted out..._

Hinata stood there like a stick, not moving as Sasuke continued to taunt her, telling her that Naruto never loved her and everybody else. Blurting out things Naruto liked to do with other girls, Hinata hesitated as she put out her hand. _The only way to get him to stop if I shoot him...but, it's a gun! And..._

"You know what? Naruto was never yours...if he was alive right now, he would...**never, ever, ever be yours. Not in a million years, not in any generation, never**. You know why? Because..."

Before Sasuke could continue, Hinata picked up the gun with tears running down her face. "NO! NARUTO IS MINE! ONLY MINE! HE LOVED ME...HE BELONGED TO ME! BELIEVE IT OR NOT. IT'S THE TRUTH!"

Within seconds, Hinata shot the gun at Sasuke, which missed by a whole foot. Hinata ran away crying back to a spot next to Ino. She continued to mutter: "Naruto is mine. Mine. And, mine."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, she stomped over to him. "WHAT...what were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed!"

Sasuke shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"The whole gun scene! If Hinata hit you, you would be dead. God, I swear...you don't think anything through!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke shook his head.

"Listen, I did it all on purpose. I'm wearing a bullet proof cover under all my clothes. All chiefs got to wear one, especially if they go to a place where it's dangerous or well anywhere. That's besides the point, be sure to write down that she hit a whole foot away from me...the target. Okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and wrote as Sasuke said to have written. The police chief put a piece of red tape at the spot where the bullet went and measure it from where he was standing. It was about a foot and four inches, 16 inches to be precise.

"Okay, get Ino." Sasuke told his assistant as he took his seat back to where it was. He looked at the voice recorder to make sure it was still on.

Ino walked over with Sakura, whispering about what was going on. Sakura didn't answer, regardless of Ino continuously asking her. When Ino sat down, Sasuke began speaking:

"Ino Yamanaka, you are officially a suspect in the murder of Naruto Uzumaki. By law and to investigate this murder, we will be interrogating you. With the voice recorder that Sasuke has just taken out, your voice will be recorded so we will be able to repeat it if needed to and will have evidence if something you say is...important enough for this case that we may have a reason to arrest you or to not arrest you.

Shall we start?"

Ino nodded as the questions began.

"Why _exactly_ were you in the bathroom?" Sakura asked, beginning the interrogation.

"Hinata was crying, so I went to go comfort her." Ino explained as Sakura wrote the answer down.

"_Why_ was Hinata crying?" Sasuke asked as Ino bit her lip, before speaking.

"Well, she was crying because apparently Naruto was cheating on her with me and Sakura. She got mad at us and just ran into the bathroom which happened to be the boy's bathroom." Ino replied as Sasuke nodded.

"From what you just said, Hinata was angry with you and Sakura. Why did you go into comfort her if she was mad at you?" Sasuke questioned. "I'm sure that when someone is angry or upset with another, the other would try to stay away from them to make them feel better."

"I agree. Though, Hinata is a very emotional girl and a very close friend of mine. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. And, I wouldn't want her to do anything hasty, would I?" Ino answered as Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"In a bathroom? What's the worst that could possibly be done?" Sasuke asked, having Sakura roll her eyes.

"Sasuke, that's irrelevant Anyways, where were you doing the crime scene? And, what were you doing?" The rosette asked.

"I was soothing Hinata with Neji's help. Though, Neji kept telling me to get out, but I wouldn't leave and neither would he." Ino responded as Sasuke blinked.

"A gun shot is loud, especially with bathroom wall echos. How did you _not_ hear it? If you didn't?" Sasuke interrogated.

"I heard it and I came out of the stall immediately. All I saw was a dead Naruto on the bathroom floor." The blonde answered.

"Was anybody outside of the stall other than you?"

"I'm afraid that I didn't see anybody else except for Naruto. I was so horrified that I paid no mind to anybody else."

"If you had the chance to kill Naruto, why wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't kill Naruto ever because Naruto is such a good friend of mine. We've been through a lot too and not only that, I am a model. I have a career to pursue, murdering someone would have me lose the career I worked so hard for. My modeling career is extremely important to me...I wouldn't give it up for _anything_."

Sasuke nodded, then looked at Sakura, who nodded. "Okay. Well, Ino...I want you to take this gun and shoot me. No hesitation, nothing. Just shoot me."

Ino narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "No way! I don't want to kill you!"

"Ino, do it." Sakura demanded, but Ino shook her head.

"This will be the only way to prove whether you did the crime or not." Sasuke explained, Ino paused.

"I'm only doing it to get out of this hellhole." Ino spoke as she picked up the gun. Without a hesitation, the gun was shot. The bullet went only four inches farther than Hinata's. Sakura whispered to Ino that she could go as the rosette walked towards the bullet that Ino sent. 20 inches away from Sasuke.

She recorded it down while Sasuke went to go get Sakura had taken her seat and sighed. She was so upset...Naruto died. He was such a good friend of hers, but now he was gone. Whoever the murderer was, she would make sure that he paid for his sins. As Neji came, Sakura wiped the tears off her face and looked at Neji.

"Neji Hyuga as law, I have to..." Sakura spoke, but was interrupted by Neji.

"Just cut to the questions."

Sasuke clutched his fists as the disrespect Neji had given to Sakura, but Sakura put her hand on Sasuke's leg to calm him down.

"As you say. So, Neji, why were you in the bathroom?"

"I was in the bathroom to see Hinata." Neji replied.

"Why did you need to see Hinata?"

"Hinata is my cousin and she has been through a lot. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, and I don't want her to be upset **ever**."

"Why would she have been upset? Do you know?"

"That idiot, Uzumaki. He's always coming out of places and ruining everything. After such a long work to make Hinata forget about the idiot, he always pops right back into her life, breaking her heart again when he is with another girl."

"What and Where were you doing the crime scene?"

"I was in the stall with Hinata, attempting to soothe her down. I heard a bullet, though, I didn't know whether it was from here or from outside. The music is loud enough to make you think someone is getting shot every few seconds. Especially with the song that had been playing about being shot, I'm sure some idiot would have put that song on."

"Wait a second...that song was on? Sasuke, do you think that has anything to do with this whole murder case? Maybe, the murderer had the song requested so that if the gunshot was heard, nobody would think someone was dying, they'd think someone is bringing out their gun due to the song?"

"Sakura, if anybody did that. They would be incredibly stupid, who would believe that? Never mind, it doesn't relate to this. We'll talk later. Anyways, Neji, did you leave the stall once you heard the sound of a gunshot?"

"After Ino left the stall, yes. That's when I saw the dead Uzumaki."

"What were you thinking?"

"Hallelujah."

"Er...if you had the chance to kill Naruto, would you or would you not kill him?"

"I would kill him. No question about it."

"Farewell. We caught a gun on you? Why did you have it?"

"When my fists can't pound someone to death, I have a back up weapon."

"Does the same reason go for the pocket knife?"

"Yes."

"I see...Now, Neji, I want you to shoot this gun at me." Sasuke spoke as he began to walk away, to the spot, he previously stood at for Hinata and Ino .

Neji shrugged and picked up the gun to shoot Sasuke. The gun hit Sasuke near his neck, yet it didn't reach there. Sasuke sighed in relief, if it hit his neck, he was screwed he had no protection on his face, neck, or hands. He had just to pray that nobody would hit him there.

The obsidian hair male put a piece of tape on his clothing on where Neji had hit and walked back to the original spot. Neji walked away back to his original spot as Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Okay, all we have now is Shikamaru, Rocklee, and Konohamaru." Sakura informed as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Is it necessary for Konohamaru? He idolized Naruto, why would he kill him?"

"Same reason why Hinata may have killed him. Love can be happy, but very very evil when one takes the wrong step with it. Anyways, come on...we need to interview everyone before we can put our hand on any one of them." Sakura explained as Sasuke nodded obediently as Sakura went to go get Shikamaru.

Sasuke put his head in his hands and shook his head. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend since Elementary till College, when they lost connection. If he hadn't been a cop, he would have killed all the suspects regardless of who did it and who didn't. No one would hurt his friend, his best friend. The cop could feel a tear or two coming, but quickly hid it as he felt the approach of Sakura coming with Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara, you are officially a suspect in the murder of Naruto Uzumaki. By law and to investigate this murder, we will be interrogating you. With the voice recorder that Sasuke has just taken out, your voice will be recorded so we will be able to repeat it if needed to and will have evidence if something you say is...important enough for this case that we may have a reason to arrest you or to not arrest you. Shall we start?" Sasuke stated, with a gulp.

Shikamaru nodded, looking away. He couldn't face them, he wouldn't be able to face anyone.

"Why were you in the bathroom?" Sakura asked, beginning the interrogation.

"Well, I was extremely out of mood. Since I was in a bar, I found the best way to just ease away all my emotions was with alcohol. I was drink even before this, but the alcohol was just everything I could think of then. So, I filled myself with alcohol till I felt something coming up my throat which was well the side effect of drinking too much. Vomit. So, I quickly ran into the bathroom to vomit." Shikamaru explained.

"Why were you so upset?" Sakura asked again.

"I had saw...Ino kissing Naruto. And, even on the dance floor, they were much much to close. I couldn't stand it." Shikamaru spoke as Sasuke put his finger out.

"Didn't you say you were going to kill Naruto? And, not only that...you have admitted that you wouldn't let anybody put their dirty hands on Ino. If they did, you'd...rip their hands off?" Sasuke asked as Shikamaru sighed and nodded.

"Yes, those words did come out of my house. Though, it was the anger. The anger got to me which resulted in those words to come out. Ino, I love her so much. She's so precious to me. I don't want anybody stealing her fro me. I didn't mean any of the words." Shikamaru replied.

"Why do you think that someone would steal her from you? Doesn't she love you back?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, I mean...yes, she does love me. But, Ino is a tad bit...slutty. Back in high school, she was with many guys, and because of this I have a bit more protection over her as I don't want to end up like the guys who lost her." Shikamaru said as Sasuke blinked.

Sasuke was one of those guys who lost her, then again, he didn't care at the moment. He loved Sakura now.

"What and Where were you doing the crime scene?"

"I was...vomiting. I heard the sound of a gun shot. But, I ignored it as I couldn't even come out of the stall till I was sure that all the vomit was out."

"Shika, if that's the case...then how come when we came in the bathroom...you were out of your stall?"

"I was finished then, but before when the gun shot was heard I was vomiting in a stall."

"Why did you have a gun with you?"

"As you know I hunt frequently for fun. And, I enjoy guns which is why I visit a Gun Shooting Range a lot. So, out of habit, I always carry a gun with me. Just in case I decide to go the range."

"Okay, now...Shikamaru. I want you to shoot this gun at me." Sasuke said as he stood up to go back to his shooting spot.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "No. I couldn't! Sasuke, you are such a good friend of mine. I couldn't even flick you if I wanted."

"Shikamaru, please do it. This is the last thing you'll need to do."

"No...Sasuke, I might hurt you."

"Shikamaru, don't worry. Just do it."

"I-If you s-say soo..." Shikamaru spoke as he picked up the gun. He aimed it at Sasuke and after a few seconds, the gun was shot. The gun flew right into Sasuke's chest. It hit perfectly at his chest, if the bulletproof under clothes hadn't been present, Sasuke would have been dead within seconds.

Sasuke felt a little pain at the force, but disregarded it as he put a piece of tape where the bullet hit. He walked back to Sakura and looked at her with sadness in his dark eyes. "Sakura...I don't know how much help Rocklee will be. Though, just bring him in..."

Sakura nodded and brought Rocklee. They both faced Rocklee.

"Rocklee...Lee, you are officially a suspect in the murder of Naruto Uzumaki. By law and to investigate this murder, we will be interrogating you. With the voice recorder that Sasuke has just taken out, your voice will be recorded so we will be able to repeat it if needed to and will have evidence if something you say is...important enough for this case that we may have a reason to arrest you or to not arrest you. Shall we start?" Sakura repeated as she had said before to the other suspects.

"Why were you in the bathroom?"

"I was directing Naruto to the bathroom as he needed to use the restroom." Rocklee answered.

"Why did you have a gun with you?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, I'm a business owner. A pub owner, now. Pubs can be extremely dangerous as this is where gangs like to hang out and where people get drunk. And, when people get drunk...many things can happen. Bad or good. To protect myself and my customers, I carry around this gun."

"Where and what were you doing when Naruto was shot?"

"In all honestly, I was leaving the bathroom after showing it to him. My back was faced to him, and as soon as I opened the door, I heard the gunshot, which caused me to immediately close the door. I closed my eyes and then turned around to see a dead Naruto on the floor! That was when Konohamaru walked in..."

"What were you thinking when you saw him dead?"

"I was panicking. I didn't know what to do!"

"If you had the chance to kill Naruto, would you?"

"No way! Of course not!"

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't believe in payback. I mean yes, Naruto was a total asshole to me. He made me do his homework, he would purposely go out with the girls I had a crush on, and do many other things to me that I should take revenge for. But, I won't because I do not believe in the payback, revenge, any of that. They are just words to me, that have no real value."

"Fine. Now, Rocklee...I need you to shoot this gun at me. Please do it, I am in no mood for refusal or anything!"

Rocklee gulped as he nodded. He hesitated as he picked up the gun. "Are you sure?"

"YES!"

Rocklee closed his eyes as he shot the gun. The gun went right at Sasuke's stomach, with his protection of all bullets, the bullet bounced off. Sasuke, then put another piece at where Rocklee hit.

"You can go now."

Rocklee nodded and walked away. As he walked away, Konohamaru began to walk towards them. Sasuke looked stressed as did Sakura. They had a feeling on who did the murder, but they didn't want to believe it.

Konohamaru sat at the picnic table and folded his hands.

"Konohamaru you are officially a suspect in the murder of Naruto Uzumaki. By law and to investigate this murder, we will be interrogating you. With the voice recorder that Sasuke has just taken out, your voice will be recorded so we will be able to repeat it if needed to and will have evidence if something you say is...important enough for this case that we may have a reason to arrest you or to not arrest you. Shall we start?" Sakura spoke with a yawn.

"Let's start...why were you in the bathroom?"

"I had to piss."

Sakura blinked, but shook her head. "Okay, where and what were you doing when the gunshot was heard?"

"I was going to the bathroom. I heard the gunshot, but I couldn't recognize what the sound was. Now I know it is a gunshot, then I didn't. Anyways, I opened the door and saw the dead Naruto."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was scared! MY IDOL...DEAD! So, I immediately yelled out that he was dead."

"If you could, would you kill Naruto?"

"NO WAY! Naruto is my idol! And...I don't want him to die...ever!"

"Farewell. Konohamaru, you see the gun. I want you to shoot me." Sasuke spoke as Konohamaru raised his eyebrows.

"What is a gun? And, how do I use it?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Konohamaru as if he said he didn't know how to breathe. "Pull the trigger."

Konohamaru shrugged. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned his hand for Konohamaru to leave. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, who had his head in his hands.

"Sakura, I don't know what to say or what to do. From what we just did, Shikamaru is the murderer. Though, I'm not going to believe it."

"Sasuke, come on. Let's go inside, we may find something that may prove to be important or helpful to this investigation."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he stood up. "You all, follow me."

The suspects all nodded obediently. None of them wanted to make the wrong move and create more suspicion in Sasuke's mind about them. _Especially the murder..._

When they reached the inside of the bar, everyone was placed at a table with a police officer guarding it so they wouldn't leave. Sasuke and Sakura walked into the crime scene where Naruto's dead body still laid.

"Okay, Sakura. We need to think of possible places where the murderer stood to kill Naruto." Sasuke said as Sakura began thinking.

"Naruto stood right in the middle of the bathroom. There are four stalls to his left, all of them going till the wall. This bathroom is actually fairly small, anyways. The sinks were on his right. In front of where Naruto would have been standing would be where the vent and the last stall. Behind and closest to the door is the first stall. Now, the murderer either in the following spots...Stall1 Stall 2. Stall 3. Stall 4. Or, in front of Naruto or to the right of him where the sink is." The rosette answered.

"Correct. Let me remember everything...Shikamaru was in the bathroom, vomiting. So, he had a stall to himself. Ino, Hinata, and Neji were all in one stall comforting Hinata. Rocklee was at the door, Konohamaru was outside of the bathroom. Now, we've got to figure out which stall the following was in." Sasuke explained.

"Should we ask them?"

"Yes. Bring them in."

Sakura told the police officers to bring Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, and Neji to the bathroom. The police officer nodded and brought the requested people."

"Shikamaru, what stall were you in?"

"I was in the first stall. As I said before, I was in a rush to go and you know...so, I needed to find the quickest place."

Sasuke opened up the first stall and in there was a few brownish drips of vomit on the toilet. The stall itself reeked of alcohol and the foul smell of vomit.

"Hinata, which stall were you in?"

"I was in the fourth stall, which is the last stall."

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the last stall which had Hinata's purple Prada bag and Ino's pink Gucci bag. Also in the stall had been a blown out toilet paper lying all over the floor, showing that someone in that stall was crying their eyes out.

"Okay, you may all leave."

As they were told, the four exited the bathroom leaving only Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's dead body in the bathroom.

"Sakura, would you give Ino and Hinata their purses back? They are probably wondering where it is."

"Sure. But, you know, Sasuke? Shikamaru was _alone_ in his stall. If it had been either Hinata, Ino, and Neji, then one of the two would have seen it. Don't you think?" Sakura asked as she picked up both the bags.

Before Sasuke could have answered, all of a sudden Sakura, who had been holding Hinata's purse upside on accident, a card fell out of the purse.

"Oops." Sakura muttered as she picked up the card. She turned the card over and read it over out of curiosity. The rosette ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke, look at this!"

Sasuke overlooked the card and raised his eyebrow.

The card read:

**HINATA HYUGA **

**PATIENT CARD FOR COGNITIVE THERAPHY **

"Cognitive therapy...it sounds familiar. Look in the bag, there might be something else in there." Sasuke ordered as he stood next to Sakura who was looking for things in the bag. In the bag was the answer to everything.

It was a medicine bottle which read: Sertraline.

"Sertraline! Why does it sound so familiar?"Sakura asked herself as she began thinking.

"Sertraline? What? It's a medicine for what...?"

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder! Yes! Sertraline was an antidepressant used to treat OCD. I remember learning about it when I was at Tsunade's house one day and she had told someone to prescribe Sertraline for someone with OCD." Sakura cried out with a small shot of happiness.

"I don't get it..." Sasuke spoke, confused.

"Hinata goes to cognitive therapy. That is a therapy that doctors use on their patients who have OCD also known Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Also, Sertraline as I just stated is used to treat OCD. It means that Hinata has OCD and she is being treated for it." Sakura explained, clearing out the confusion in Sasuke's head.

"Okay...but, how is that helpful to this case?"

"Sasuke, Hinata...may have been the murderer. Now think...from the way Hinata was speaking, she was **obsessed** with Naruto, no doubt about it. Now that we learned she has OCD...we can say for sure she was obsessed with him. Now, when a person with OCD doesn't get what they want such as in Hinata's case, Naruto, they _can_ get extremely violent and do things out of haste. Neji accidentally blurted out Hinata almost committed suicide _because Naruto didn't reply to her text message_. If I am not wrong, that was not the _first and only_ time that Hinata has put herself in danger because of Naruto which has created an extreme hate for Naruto from Neji's heart." Sakura clarified as Sasuke nodded his head.

"So, Hinata...may have been the murderer of Naruto. Though, there is one problem...how could she shoot Naruto perfectly in the heart? She was a bad shooter _and_ she was with Neji and Ino. Forget Neji, he's happy with Naruto's death. What about Ino? She was upset about it...she must have saw something and she isn't speaking about it...?" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke paused as he looked in front of him. There was a little part of the wall that had a stand and a window behind it. On that stand was a picture...a picture of Naruto with a hole right at his heart.

"Sakura, look behind you!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows and looked at the window stand with the picture blocking the middle of the window. It took her a few moments to realize the picture was of NARUTO!

"Sakura, get me a chair from outside. I have bad feeling about this..."

Sakura immediately ran outside of the bathroom, earning glances from the suspects and police officers. "Just getting a chair." The rosette dragged the first chair in her sight and ran into the bathroom. She put the chair near the wall, so Sasuke would be able to reach the picture.

Sasuke stood on the chair and picked up the picture of Naruto, it was a picture of him smiling. The picture had been framed as if it was in someone's house and was brought to the bathroom. Behind the picture surprised both Sasuke and Sakura...a gun.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Look a gun...if the gun was <em>here.<em> That means no one shot the gun physically...but, someone had another way to shoot this gun without their doing." Sasuke exclaimed.

The gun had been using the framed picture for support and somehow the gun was triggered and shot that when the bullet was released from the fun it went through the picture creating the hole at Naruto's heart and in real life with the bullet at his heart.

Sasuke picked up the gun and pulled the trigger, yet nothing happened. The police officer raised his eyebrows as he pulled it again, once again...nothing happened.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"The gun has bullets in it, but it doesn't fire...this gun..." Sasuke spoke, but then smirked. "The murderer was very smart. This gun doesn't shoot when the trigger is pulled. I don't think you can use this gun by hand, there is some way to activate the gun, but how?"

"This case is confusing. Okay, let's see what we have so far. From the bathroom we have learned that Hinata has obsessive compulsive disorder and when she doesn't get it what she is obsessing over she can act in haste. We have also learned that the gun which shot Naruto was hidden behind a framed picture of Naruto, himself. The gun _cannot_ be shot with someone holding it, yet there has to be some other way to activate the gun. Now, this brings everyone up for being suspected. Even Konohamaru because this gun could have been activated in anyway possible." Sakura explained.

"But, how do we know it was one of them..." Sasuke questioned.

"They are the only ones who knew Naruto and would have a reason for killing Naruto. Now, come on...let's look at this framed picture. We need to know who this framed picture belongs to..." The rosette spoke as she grabbed the framed picture.

The picture had been of Naruto and Shikamaru, though Sakura saw a little fold at the end. "That's weird..." She took the picture out of the frame and just as she thought. There was a fold! The fold unraveled to Ino. The picture was really of Naruto and Shikamaru and INO!

"Why would Ino be folded out? Someone who doesn't like her..." She muttered.

"Everyone loves Ino...except for..." Sasuke said, but stopped.

"Hinata." They said in a unison.

"Hinata would hate to see Naruto with any other girl besides herself. Sasuke...this picture must have belonged to Hinata! Everything makes..."

"It doesn't make sense. You are forgetting...the gun." Sasuke told her, but Sakura shook her head.

"Hinata would _never_ touch a gun. And, she didn't." Sakura replied, but Sasuke shook his head this time.

"Shikamaru knows the most about guns, he probably knows how to work one of these. If he does know how to work it, I say it's safe to assume that he is the murderer." Sasuke said, but Sakura didn't agree.

"Sasuke, no. It was Hinata. The picture. The obsessive disorder." Sakura reminded, but Sasuke shook his head.

"Okay, wait a second...what about the other people? Ino. Neji. Rocklee. And, Konohamaru."

"I'm sorry, but now that I think about Konohamaru isn't smart enough to know how to work this. Whoever did this, KNOWS their technology. I'll admit Hinata isn't very techy, but there has to be something to the gun. Rocklee, Neji, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru are our prime suspects. I take out Rocklee because he seemed honest about everything. Rocklee would really kill someone? Like Naruto? I don't think so. Ino...she didn't kill him because she really does care about her career. Neji...well, he believes in pounding people rather than shooting. Shikamaru couldn't have done it because he was too busy throwing up to activate a gun. Hinata could have done it because..."

"Hinata was with two other people. How could she have activated this? And, wouldn't Shikamaru have the picture since _he's in it!_" Sasuke cried out.

"Wait a second. Get the others!" Sakura paused, but continued. Sasuke walked outside and put his hands in a motion telling them to all come into the bathroom.

"Did you find out who the murderer was?" Rocklee asked, but Sakura and Sasuke stood silent, basically ignoring the question.

"Shikamaru, does this picture belong to you?" Sakura asked, bringing out the picture. As soon as Shikamaru saw the picture, his eyes widened. That picture was on his nightstand till now.

"Yeah. It does, it was placed on my nightstand!" Shikamaru spoke as he recalled it's disappearance. "But, I never noticed."

"So, you don't know when it was taken from you or anything?" Sasuke questioned, but Shikamaru had no answer.

"No, I really don't." Shikamaru answered.

"Shikamaru, look at the picture. Do you notice anything different? I mean...maybe someone is _missing_." Sakura said, Shikamaru looked at the picture again. Now that he thought about it. The picture was smaller. As if someone was...missing!

"Wait, someone is missing. Who?" Shikamaru tried to recall, but nothing came up.

"Your girlfriend." Sasuke responded. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ino was the one missing from the picture!

"Shika! Why am I missing from this picture?" Ino cried out with her arms crossed. Yet, this was no time for fighting with one another, Ino being the drama queen she was, would have made a big deal about it.

"Ino, I have no idea. I really don't. You were always in the picture, I don't know why you wouldn't be in this..."

"Guys, come on...Shikamaru, no picture has legs that can run away from your room? I hope you understand that. How did the picture end up in that bathroom? Why would Ino be crumpled out?" Sakura demanded an answer. Shikamaru had no answer.

"Hinata.." Sakura said, Neji gave Sakura a death look. If she dare said anything that would hurt his cousin, he swore to rip her apart. Sakura continued, ignoring the look. "You had something against Ino. Something against me too. Didn't you?"

"A little bit. Naruto was mine and only mine...he didn't belong to anybody else." Hinata replied, Neji clutched his fists. He hated whenever Hinata spoke things like that, it always made him upset.

"Hinata, would you _ever_ take Ino out a picture that was with Naruto? Forget Ino, if it were me, her, Tenten, Temari, any other girl. Would you take them out of the picture so you would never see a girl with your love?" Sakura asked, Hinata shrugged.

"If you are trying to say, she committed the murder then Sakura you are wrong. She couldn't have committed the murder! Ino and I were with her the whole time!" Neji exclaimed. "Some _friend_ you are, accusing your _friends_ of such a filthy crime."

Sasuke stopped himself from beating Neji up, he closed his eyes and ignored Neji's rude comment.

"Neji, please calm down. This is part of my job and if the evidence points towards someone I can't just say they didn't do it because I'm their friend. I can't mix my personal and professional life together. But, that is besides the point. Hinata, you did not answer the question. I want a yes or a no answer." Sakura asked again.

"Yes, I would. But, I didn't do it because I never had that picture! I have never been into Shikamaru's home so I would never have been able to get the picture. I mean, I swear." Hinata responded as Sakura nodded.

"Whoever wanted Naruto dead was smart. They thought of the whole plan _before_. That is how Shikamaru's picture got into the play. Now the question is, who did the crime? Shikamaru, we go back to you because the picture _belongs_ to you. Was there anything that Naruto did to you that you would want to kill him?" Sakura questioned and Shikamaru paused.

"Well...there may have been one instance where he really got me mad. When Ino and Naruto well spent the night together. Ino told me nothing happened, but Naruto laughed every time I asked him and he said nothing happened. My brain told me something did happen, but my heart told me to believe my friend and my love. I would have believed it if I didn't see all the texts between Naruto and Ino." Shikamaru informed, Ino gasped.

"Text! You went through my texts, Shikamaru! How could you?" Ino cried out, again. How dare Shikamaru look through her texts? How...could he!

"Ino...I love you, it was all out of love. Please don't break up with me..." Shikamaru begged, Ino sighed, but nodded.

"I'm not going to break up with you...but, know I'm very very angry with you!" Ino exclaimed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura continued on with her investigation. "So, Shikamaru...you had thought of killing Naruto because you felt Ino was having an affair with him?"

"Ino is precious to me and I'm scared she might run away with him one day. I was always so paranoid. I may have say I'm going to kill him, but I never really would." Shikamaru responded.

"Not even when you are drunk?" Sasuke questioned.

"No! I mean...anything is possible when you are drunk. Though that doesn't mean I'd kill him..." Shikamaru exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sasuke looked at each other. They whispered to each other.

"Sakura...there isn't one thing that would make it not him. He admitted that..."

"Sasuke, I think so..."

"Shikamaru Nara, you...are...under arrest for the murdering Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke spoke in stutters as he took out handcuffs.

Everyone gasped, Shikamaru's eyes looked down. "But...I know...I..." He lay his hands out. Ino didn't take it well. She hit the back of her head on the wall and slowly fell down. Her back hit against the as she landed on the floor with her knees up and head on her knees.

All of a sudden, a gun shot was heard and a bullet was released from the gun which had been placed in Sasuke's hand. The gun, unknowingly, had been facing Hinata. Neji saw the bullet about to hit his cousin and he pushed her out of the way just in time for her to miss the bullet. The bullet hit against the door creating a hole in the door's wall.

"What was that?" Neji exclaimed. "You almost killed HINATA!"

"The gun! How is it activated?" Sakura cried out. "Shikamaru. Look at this gun...how is it activated?"

Sasuke put the gun in front of Shikamaru who observed it. He narrowed his eyes at it, as he paused. "This gun...is a special gun. It's only activated by a mobile. Whoever made the gun takes a phone and activates a button on the phone. That whenever the button is pressed, the gun will be triggered and shoot. It's an extraordinary gun..."

Sakura recalled as soon as Ino's back hit the wall, the gun was triggered and shot. The rosette looked at the blonde who had been crying. "Ino, stand up, _now._"

Ino paused and stood up. Sakura turned the blonde around and reached inside one of the pockets in Ino's pants. The pants had pockets in the back and in the back pocket was a phone. Sakura couldn't believe it.

"Ino...you...killed Naruto?"

Ino shook her head. "W-what...no! Of course, I didn't! It was all Shikamaru...that's what you guys just said!"

"Ino! Isn't that your new phone...?" Shikamaru asked when he took a look at the phone. He looked raged. He was being accused of the crime that Ino did!

"Ino...how and why?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms.

"Fine I did do it. Why? I'm a model! I need something in my life to bring to me to the top, something that all the news will be flashing on me, Ino Yamanaka. I figured the best way for that would be if my boyfriend got in trouble. Two things would come from this, _one_, I don't have to be with this boring fool anymore. And, two, if he gets arrested, the press would be dying to meet his girlfriend!" Ino admitted.

"Ino, you would take someone's life just for attention? Isn't that a bit too low?" Rocklee asked, incredibly surprised at this whole thing. Ino murdering Naruto, after all their love affair that had been going on.

"I don't care. I never liked Naruto anyways, he was an ass from the start. He was just a good kisser." Ino replied, coldly.

"Is that why you didn't break up with Shikamaru when he looked at your texts and everything that he had admitted to doing?" Sakura asked. "You were going to break up with him _after_ he was arrested. Knowing how you are, you would have surely broken up with him for taking you out of the picture. I was surprised you stood long enough to where he looked at your texts."

"You are correct, Sakura." Ino said.

"How did you do it...?" Sakura asked.

Ino chuckled. "Good question. I had been planning this little murder for a while. After I came to know about Rocklee's little reunion. Rocklee mentioned people like Naruto was coming, I knew Shikamaru hated Naruto as he had said before Naruto and I had a little fling going on. So, I went to a gun maker and specifically asked for a gun that was mobile activated. I knew I needed a gun that I couldn't shoot, so the gun was made and the man gave me a new phone. Whenever the star button was pressed, the gun would activate and shoot. Since I needed a cover for my gun, I decided to take a picture from Shikamaru 's room since that would point fingers at him. So, I stole the picture from his room. When the time came at the bar, I figured spending a lot of time with Naruto would drive Shikamaru crazy and since this is a bar...there is a lot of alcohol. Shikamaru would drink so much, he would be accused of the murder. He'd get arrested and wa-la! My only problem was this gun had a certain range of how much it could go, so if I wanted Naruto to die, I'd need him to go to the bathroom when I was in the bathroom and so was Shikamaru. That's a toughie, but luck came my way when Hinata went to the bathroom and began crying. I figured that was my cue, especially since she unknowingly ran into the men's bathroom. I saw my gun was there and in perfect stance, all I needed was for both to be in the bathroom at the same time. Once again luck came my way when Shikamaru had to puke and Naruto had to pee. As soon as Rocklee was about to leave, I well..." Ino said, with a smirk, remembering what happened.

_Flashback:_

_Hinata had been crying her eyes out. She was sitting on the toilet with her head in her hands. Neji was trying to comfort her, by well insulting Naruto and Ino was telling Hinata that it was okay and Naruto was probably not the man for her. _

_That made Hinata cry even more, so Ino "unknowingly" stated more and more things that would make her cry which would make her stay in the bathroom even longer. It felt like forever that they were in the bathroom. So many people came and left the bathroom. _

_All of a sudden, coughing and the sound of liquid coming from someone's mouth was heard. They immediately opened the first stall and begin puking into the toilet. The man had been Shikamaru, he had drank so much, that he was now puking all the alcohol he consumed. A few minutes after that two other people walked in._

"_Here's the bathroom, Naruto." Rocklee said. Naruto nodded and looked around. "Thanks, bro." Rocklee nodded and began walking out the bathroom, unaware that there was a picture of Naruto on the window stand. Naruto looked at the window stand and grinned. "Ha, is that a picture of me? Ah, Rocklee really does love me!" _

_Ino showed a small smirk as she pushed her back against the wall. All of a sudden, a gun shot was heard and a scream was heard in the bathroom. Hinata stopped crying, Ino's eyes widened, Neji paused, and Shikamaru stopped puking. _

_Rocklee paused where he was and Konohamaru entered the bathroom. He yelled. "HE'S BEEN SHOT!" _

_End of Flashback_

"Ino...how dare you! Why...why..." Shikamaru cried out, in the loss of words.

Sasuke used the key for the handcuffs that were placed on Shikamaru's hands and walked over to Ino. She glared at Sasuke. "After everything I did for you...you are going to arrest me."

Sasuke smirked. "Shikamaru, I'll let you do the honor of handcuffing." Sasuke handed the handcuffs to Shikamaru, who walked over to Ino.

"Ino Yamanaka, you are under arrest for murdering Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke announced, after saying so, Shikamaru placed the handcuffs on Ino, who looked away, shaking her head.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, Rocklee, Neji, and Konohamaru, Sakura and I are terribly sorry for all the trouble we caused you. You would never think someone would think so lowly to kill a person only because she doesn't like her boyfriend and for attention." Sasuke apologized, everyone stared at Ino, who glared at all of them.

"You all are free to go home now, except you, Ino." Sakura said. All the others left, making small comments about Ino as they walked out the door. Shikamaru stood silent, there was so many things he could say, but he refrained from saying so.

"You know, Ino. You got what you wanted. Shikamaru isn't your boyfriend and by tomorrow, the whole world will know you. You'll be getting all the attention you wanted as the murderer of Naruto. So, congrats." Sasuke sarcastically said. Sasuke opened the door and Sakura with Ino left first. "Kakashi, take the body and bring it to the morgue and we will call Naruto's home telling them about the murder back at the station. Okay?"

Kakashi nodded and assembled him men to get a board where the body would be carried. Sasuke followed Sakura and Ino out and got into Sasuke's car where they would be driving to the police station where they would drop Ino.

* * *

><p>After dropping Ino and making the phone call to Naruto's family, Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the police station. Sakura put his arms around Sasuke and placed her head on his shoulder. "Sasuke...why did Ino do this? She was never like this before..."<p>

"Sakura, forget about it. Forget what she did. Do you want to come to my place?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and squeezed Sasuke's waist.

"Yes." She muttered.

Sasuke kissed Sakura's forehead. "Come on." The police officer picked up his detective assistant bridal style and carried to their car.

"Do we _have_ to wait till we get home?" Sakura asked as Sasuke raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Of course, not." Sasuke put his lips on Sakura's as they entered the back seat of Sasuke's car. The backseat of Sasuke's car was big and the perfect size as this hadn't been the first time they romanced in the back seat.

"You know, Sasuke...this was a hard murder to solve. Do you think we'll get any other ones like this?" Sakura asked, not able to forget the case they just did.

Sasuke put his lips on Sakura's again after answering her question. "We've got to wait _till next time_..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, so I know it's kind of long and all...but, what did you think? Did you think it was Ino? Who did you think it was? (: **

**As Sasuke said...till next time! **


End file.
